Work at a Pizza Place (Dued1)
Work at a Pizza Place is a game created by Dued1. First launched in March 2008, it has accumulated over 40 million place visits and over 555,000 favorites as of April 2015. The game resembles a town with a factory and a pizza parlor. The parlor has different jobs, all with a specific task to do in the parlor. Money In the recent update of 2015, players are given paychecks at the end of the day; a check appears with the amount of money you are your workers earned. The amount given in this paycheck depends on factors such as if you were actually working, and if your other employees were also at work. You also get 200 Moneyz every time you enter the game in a 24 hour period. You can spend the money to buy furniture. Jobs Manager Anyone can be a manager, but, in order to be one, you need to wait until the current manager has left the server or quit their job. From then on, you must sit on the chair located in the office (which is next to the pizza boxers' stations). When there is no manager, all players can open the manager's door (a right not given if there is already a manager); to sit on the manager's seat and become the manager. There is a gamepass that allows you to teleport to the chair instantly once the manager job is available (which costs 80 robux) Being a manager will give you certain power over players. You are allowed the right to send players back to their team spawn (with a 4 minute cooldown), give a worker a 150 money raise (10 minute cooldown), or vote to ban an unproductive player (10 minute cooldown). Your job is to make sure the Pizza Place runs correctly. If the manager does not work, the Pizza Place may not run correctly. Supplier The suppliers deliver all the supplies to Cooks. They ride in a truck, and deliver supplies. The factory produces boxes, containing the supplies. There is a different button for each supply. In order to do this job, you must drive to the factory and get a truck. Inside the factory, you will see several buttons of different colors and ingredients. When the button is pressed the factory will drop the selected ingredient onto the conveyor belt. Drag the box into your truck and repeat the process until the truck is full. Next, drive your truck to the back of the Pizza Place. There is a conveyor belt in the garage, just drag the boxes onto it and it will replenish the selected supply by 5 for each box. This is regarded as one of the more time-consuming jobs, but it is easier to understand and perform. Cook The cook is the maker of the pizzas. They can see the placed orders by the cashiers and have to make them. Although there are different types of pizzas to be made, the pizzas all require bases, tomato sauce, and cheese. As the cook uses up ingredients quickly, a supplier must come and supply more ingredients so the cook can continue to work. Delivery Guy Delivery guys deliver pizzas to the customer's house. When pizza boxes come out of the pizza place, the Delivery Guy(s) must choose a pizza box and deliver it to the right address. When you get the pizza box, it will say the address of whatever house you need to deliver it to. There is a parking lot (that spawns cars occasionally) at the back of the pizza place if you do not have a personal car or a Pizza Delivery vehicle. Cashier Cashiers take orders from simulated NPC's (based off the current players in the server) and send them on to the Cook(s). Cashiers can take orders drive-thru (the drive-thru was later removed in an August 2014 update), or walk-in. When the customer walks up to the counter, click on their interact bubble, and choose the chat option that best relates to taking someone's order. From then, the customer will say what they want. Click the picture of the pizza that the customer wanted to order on the cashier register. The order will appear on the cook's menu. Boxer The boxers take pizzas and put them in boxes to give to the Delivery Guy. They collect the pizzas that are found on the conveyor belt by the cooks place. Note: If you try to close boxes with no pizza in them it will vanish. On Break You are free to design or relax in the comfort of your home, at the cost of a reduced payday. Please note that prolonged breaks may upset fellow workers along with the manager, and you will not get any pay during the time you are on break. Shop There is a catalog with a vast of choice of furniture. The brown building (The Dump) is based off the original 2008 Work at a Pizza Place game. It sells 4 random pieces furniture at a discounted price (10% off - 25% off), and provides services to change your house colors. The "Buy Moneyz with Robux" feature, which has previously been available at the Dump, has been moved to the front toolbar. Employment Credit The Employee of The Day (EOD) is a player that has their picture shown across the pizza place. The EOD is chosen by the manager and can only be chosen every 15 minutes (equal to an in-game day). The EOD gets no extra bonuses except getting their picture shown on Employee of the Day boards (which are scattered around the store). However, workers tend to find raises more appealing. Raises are bonus paychecks the manager can give out to workers. Encouraging your workers to work harder by giving a check to the hardest-working player at the end of the day is a common and great way to get more production done at the pizza place. Each bonus check is worth 150 moneyz. Houses The completely brand-new housing features has resurrected the Pizza Place back onto the front page. With this new feature, players are now free to return home, whenever they please (much to the manager's dismay). Your house will start out to be a small and inhumane hut, which will upgrade as you play the game. You can purchase furniture in the catalog to place in your house. You may also form individual rooms in bigger houses, with the "Big Wall" item located in "Customization". There are 6 stages your house will involve into (not including the backyard and garage add-on). A 3 story house with a backyard and garage is currently the last form you can upgrade your house to. Also note, when you are home or another player's house, you will be put into the "On Break" team, which freezes your salary until you sign into another job. Controversy and Criticism There have been many players disappointed with the housing and frequent furniture updates, claiming that a majority of players are now lazy and often take long breaks. This is not false, some managers have often refused to come to work (remember, managers are supposed to prevent chaos in the Pizza Place), and several times, there have been a fraction of players on break. At times, the manager cannot do anything about it, since only house-owners have the control to open and close their house doors. Unlimited Money Gamepass owners have no reason to work (besides earning badges). Dued1 has countered this situation by inflating furniture prices, which has helped a little. Besides that, there have been many trolls in this game. With the new working gui, it has been incredibly easy to disrupt the peace. There is lots of variety provided for trolls, which include: Insulting the customers, Moving unprepared plain bases of dough onto the oven conveyor belt, Hiding pizza dough from the cooks, Closing boxes with no pizzas in them, Taking delivery pizzas and not delivering them, Stealing supply trucks, Even when you are on break, it is possible to go into open houses and give them a low rating, and the "Kitchen Sink" furniture is possible of flooding houses. To make it worse, the votekick requires a good amount of majority, which has resulted in votekicks failing and trolls being able to disrupt the peace for another several minutes (The votekick has a 10 minute cooldown). Tips * If there are more than one person in a job try working as a team (if they are experienced and work well, find a job that needs help) * Remember to always do your job, in order for business to work, everyone must perform their job well. *Feel free to change jobs if necessary. *Manager should remember to verify that a good worker has been working consistently before giving Employee of the Day (EOD) or a raise. *Minimize your time spent on-break, or ask the manager to set a period of time where you are allowed on break. *If you are a manager, don't abuse powers, but discipline those who aren't doing their job. *Try to make a big deal out of someone being an EOD if you're a manager, this will encourage all the non EOD's to work much harder to become one (however, it is believed that players value bonus paychecks more) Remember, use this to your advantage! *There frequently has been negative interactions between cooks, because often, when cooks work alone, they tend to be able to work better. *If the cooks make a pizza with the wrong stuff (example: a pizza with only sauce on it) then upon entering the pizza into boxing area, it will vanish, so be sure to make the right pizza(s) that are displayed on the "order" wall! (Do note it not will show what the pizza is missing) * When being supplier, pile the crates in a neat way so more crates can fit into your truck. * When you are manager, don't let too many people on-break at one time. * Players can still be left EOD even if they leave the server, so remember to check the board often/ * Paychecks will appear at random times, to turn them for Moneyz press the "Cash Out" button. * If you try to pass a "Friend Only" door and you are not the homeowner's friend, you will be instantly killed. To avoid this, simply send the homeowner a friend request. If they accept, you can freely pass this door. "Owner only" doors will also kill you, but there is no way around this, hence the name "Owner only"! Cooking Pizza Tutorial #First you need to get a pizza dough base. #Next, drag the pizza sauce and some cheese onto the pizza. This is ESSENTIAL for all pizzas. #Put the other toppings listed on the pizza order screen, unless if you are making cheese pizza. The pizza order screen is shown on the wall above the toppings table. # Put the pizza in the oven and while in the oven and it will be sent to the conveyor belt. The conveyor belt eventually leads to the Pizza Boxing station. If the pizza is not done correctly according to the Pizza Order Menu, it will vanish.